Air suspension systems utilize height control valves, also known as load levelling valves, to maintain a consistent ride height. The height control valves serve to control an air supply to an associated air bag. Each height control valve has an arm, which is positioned in a horizontal orientation, when the suspension is at a proper ride height. A linkage extends from the arm of the height control valve to the suspension. As the suspension moves up and down the linkage moves the arm, thereby actuating the height control valve to increase or decrease the air supply to the air bag.
There are times, however, when increased clearance is desirable.